x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Stryfe
Characteristics *Height- 6' 8" *Weight- 350 lbs *Eyes- Blue *Hair- White History Early Childhood Nearly two millennia in an alternate future, the aged mutant Mother Askani, alias Rachel Summers, led the Askani cult which was controlled on the Earth by the long-lived mutant tyrant Apocalypse. In need of a powerful warrior who would oppose Apocalypse, Mother Askani sent a female member of the cult back to the X-Men's own time period. The Apocalypse of that time infected the infant Nathan Christopher Summers with a techno-organic virus that was rapidly spreading through his body and, if not stopped, would kill him. The Askani cult member persuaded Cyclops to let her take the infant to the far future, where advanced medical science could save his life. Once the infant Nathan had arrived in the Askani's time, Mother Askani had him cloned, so that if Nathan himself died, the cult could raise his clone to be their savior. The clone's growth was greatly accelerated until he was the same age as Nathan himself. The Askani succeeded in halting the spread of the techno-organic virus in Nathan's body, thereby saving his life. However, Apocalypse and his forces then invaded the Askani's hiding place. Apocalypse found the infant clone and decided to raise him himself. The Askani took the original Nathan to safety, and he was raised to early adolescence by Cyclops and his wife Jean Grey, posing as Slym and Redd, whom Mother Askani transported to the Askani's time period. Apocalypse named the clone Stryfe and encouraged the boy's arrogance and cruelty as he grew into adolescence. Stryfe was watched over by Apocalypse's aide Ch'vayre, who regarded the boy's malevolence with mixed feelings. Neither Apocalypse nor Stryfe was aware that Stryfe was actually a clone. At this point in Apocalypse's millennia-long existence, he had to transfer his consciousness and life forces from one body to another to maintain his life. When his current body grew too old and feeble, Apocalypse intended to take over the powerful young body of Stryfe. Apocalypse's plans were thwarted, however, when he was killed by the adolescent Nathan Summers, who became known as Nathan Dayspring Askani'son, and later as Cable. Stryfe went into hiding with Ch'vayre and eventually became the military leader of the new dictatorship that arose in Apocalypse's place, the New Canaanites. 20th Century Cable, meanwhile, became the foremost military leader of the New Canaanites' opposition, the Clan Chosen. During the war between these opposing forces, Cable and Stryfe clashed repeatedly, becoming bitter enemies, even though neither was aware of the true relationship between them. Eventually Cable went back in time to the Twentieth Century, hoping to change the course of history by stopping Apocalypse back then. Stryfe fled to the Twentieth Century himself and organized the terrorist group called the Mutant Liberation Front. Inevitably, Cable and Stryfe came into conflict yet again, first when Cable headed the mercenary team called the Six Pack, and later after Cable had taken over the New Mutants, whom he reorganized into X-Force. At one point Stryfe ordered the massacre of the Native Americans of the Camp Verde Reservation, the original home of X-Force member Warpath, in order to cover up secret, illegal genetic experimentation being conducted in its vicinity. Posing as Cable himself, Stryfe publicly made an assassination attempt on Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men, and nearly succeeded in killing him. Dark Riders Stryfe defeated Apocalypse and seized control of his team of superhuman warriors, the Dark Riders. Believing himself to be the real Nathan Summers, Stryfe captured Cyclops and Jean Grey, blaming them for abandoning him as an infant. Death of a Legend As a means of spreading further destruction, Stryfe also introduced the Legacy Virus, a disease genetically engineered to be lethal to mutants, into present day Earth. The Legacy Virus has since infected a large number of mutants and killed many of them. Ultimately, Cable and Stryfe had their climactic battle on Earth's moon. They fell through a time vortex and were seemingly destroyed by a self-destruct device in Cable's battlesuit. In fact, however, Cable survived while Stryfe's body was annihilated. But Stryfe's consciousness projected itself into Cable's own mind and took control after Cable returned to Earth. Eventually, however, Cable's mind reasserted control, and Stryfe's consciousness left his body. Recently, Warpath was injected with drugs by the criminal scientist Edwin Martynec that stopped his heart. Warpath's spirit was transported by Stryfe's spirit to the netherworld ruled by the demon Blackheart. Blackheart had promised to let Stryfe return to the world of the living in Warpath's body if Stryfe could defeat Warpath's spirit. But instead Warpath's spirit defeated Stryfe and returned to his body, thereby coming back to life. Stryfe, on the other hand, remains a prisoner in Blackheart's netherworld. Powers and Abilities Stryfe is an Omega-Level Mutant Powers Superhuman Strength Superhuman Stamina powers to produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman Speed powers to run and move at speeds that were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability powers of resistance to certain types of injury than the body of a normal human. For instance, Stryfe's bodily tissues could withstand great impact forces, such as being struck by a being with superhuman strength, that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to show for it. However, Stryfe could use his psionic powers to generate a telekinetic force field around his body that further protected him from all forms of energy. The field could repel high caliber bullets and powerful energy blasts without Stryfe being injured. Superhuman Agility powers of agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes powers of reflexes that are also similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Psionics powers of vast telepathic and telekinetic capabilities. Stryfe's telepathy enabled him to read the minds of others, enter their minds and control their thoughts and actions, cause physical paralysis, stun individuals into unconsciousness with "mental bolts. Stryfe could also erect extremely powerful psionic shields within his own mind for the purpose of shielding his thoughts from others and to protect it from telepathic assault. These shields were too powerful for most telepaths to overcome. Stryfe was also a powerful telekenetic capable of moving and manipulating objects, even extremely large and heavy ones, through concentration. He was also capable of generating telekinetic fields around individuals to keep them from moving. While he was alive, Stryfe's psionic powers were vastly superior to those of Cable's due to the fact that the vast majority of Cable's psionic powers were, unconsciously, being devoted to keep the Techno-Organic virus that had ravaged the left half of his body from doing the same to the right side. Abilities Stryfe possessed a genius level intellect with access to scientific technologies and techniques far beyond that of contemporary science. He was especially knowledgable of biology, genetics, and genetic mutation, all of which helped him to create the Legacy Virus. Stryfe was also a formidable combatant, though his experience and skill in combat situations paled in comparrisson with Cable's. Strength level Superhuman class 10 Weakness None known. Paraphernalia Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mutant Liberation Front Category:X-Force Villains Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Telepaths Category:Villains